disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Darling
'Wendy Moira Angela Darling '''is main protagonist from Disney's 1953 animated feature film, ''Peter Pan. She is based upon the female protagonist from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play-turned-novel of the same name. Wendy's speaking and singing voices were provided by English actress and singer, Kathryn Beaumont, who also voiced Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland ''two years prior, and was voiced by Kath Soucie in the Peter Pan sequel, ''Return to Never Land (though Beaumont did record the now-adult Wendy's lines first). Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Wendy is a cute and very beautiful 12 year old girl of average height and a thin body with medium-length golden brown hair in a curly ponytail, naturally pink lips, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a light blue floor-length nightgown with a dark blue sash round her belly, a matching ribbon holding her hair and black ballet flats. Inherited most of her physical traits from her mother, Mary. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Wendy is a girl, who loves to dream and tell stories. At first, she refuses to grow up, but later in the film accepts it. Wendy is a brave, caring, smart, kind young girl. It is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. She and Peter have some kind of more than friends relationship. Although she loves her father, his fit of temper makes her upset. In the sequel, where she appears as an adult, Wendy hasn't lost her belief in Peter Pan, and tells stories about him to her two children, Jane and Danny. She has grown into a caring, smart, kind, beautiful young woman. Backround and Developement Orgins In the novel Peter Pan, Wendy is an Edwardian schoolgirl. The novel states that she attends a "kindergarten school" with her younger brothers, meaning a school for pre-adolescent children. Like Peter, in many adaptations of the story she is shown to be on the brink of adolescence. She belongs to a middle class London household of that era, and is the daughter of George Darling, a short-tempered and pompous bank/office worker, and his beautiful wife, Mary. Wendy shares a nursery room with her two brothers, Michael and John. However, in the Disney version, her father decides that "it's high time she found a room of her own" and kicks her out of the nursery for "stuffing the boys' heads with her lot of silly stories", but changes his mind at the end of the film after he returns home with his wife after the party. Developement Design and Characteristics Story Voice Actresses Role in the Films Peter Pan Wendy is introduced as the eldest child of George and Mary Darling. According to the narrator, she is an expert on Peter Pan, and the source of stories about him. However, when the practical George learns that she is telling stories to John and Michael, he disciplines her. He angrily tells Wendy that it's time for her to grow up, and that night will be her last night in the nursery; the next, she will be forced to have a separate room. (Dialogue between Wendy and her father strongly suggests that this has been going on for a while now, and him punishing her is an indication that he is fed up with his daughter's childish stories.) As her mother is tucking her into bed, Wendy tells her mother that she does not want to grow up. As Mary goes to close the window, Wendy warns her not to lock it. According to Wendy, she has Peter's shadow, and she is certain that he will come back for it. Later that night, Wendy is awakened when Peter is trying to get his shadow on. Wendy offers to sew it on for him. Through conversation, Wendy learns that Peter likes to hear her stories. However, when Peter learns that she is to "grow up" the next day, Peter offers to take her to Neverland where she would never grow up. There, she could be the mother to the boys who live there. Wendy tries to kiss Peter out of gratitude, but Tinker Bell, who is jealous, pulls Wendy's ponytail. By this time, Michael and John awaken, and are allo wed to go with them. Peter tells Wendy that Tinker bell says she is ugly. Laughing, Wendy says she thinks tink's lovely. Peter sprinkles the three with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. The children then fly to Neverland. When they reach Neverland, the group is attacked by Captain Hook. Tinker Bell is asked to lead Wendy and her brothers to safety, but soon leaves them behind. By the time Wendy catches up, she is shot at by the Lost Boys. Though she is not hit, she falls towards the ground before being saved by Peter. After scolding the boys, Peter introduces Wendy as their new mother. Later, Peter takes Wendy to meet the mermaids. However, the mermaids start teasing her and attempt to drown her by splashing Wendy with water. However, everyone is forced to hide when Captain Hook passes by. Peter and Wendy follow Hook to Skull Rock and discover that the pirate has captured Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess. Wendy watches as Peter defeats Hook and rescues Tiger Lily, but is left behind when Peter flies off with Tiger Lily but tries to keep up. Wendy attends a celebration at the Indian encampment in honor of Peter's rescue of Tiger Lily. However, Wendy is soon put to work gathering firewood and is not allowed to join the festivities. Wendy leaves in a huff when she sees Tiger Lily flirting with Peter. At Peter's hideout, Wendy decides to go home in the morning with Michael and John, much to the anger of Peter. After talking to Michael, she realizes that he is forgetting what home is like, and sings to him about their mother. After hearing her song, the Lost Boys decide to return with her. As they go to leave, Wendy and the boys are captured by Hook. Wendy remains faithful that Peter will save them, until Hook reveals that he has placed a bomb in the hideout. Hook gives the children the option of joining his crew, but they refuse. He then forces Wendy to walk the plank. As she drops, she is rescued in secret by Peter, who had been saved from the bomb by Tinker Bell. Peter frees Wendy and the boys, and Wendy watches them as they take on Hook. After the battle, Peter reveals that he will take Wendy, Michael, and John back to London, which pleases Wendy. Peter uses Tinker Bell's pixie dust to make Hook's ship fly. Wendy is next seen asleep on the window seat, where her parents find her when they return home. Wendy happily announces that she is ready to grow up, but her father reveals that he has changed his mind. George then notices the pirate ship, and realizes that he saw it when he was young. Wendy is last seen looking at the pirate ship through the window with her father and mother. Return to Neverland Wendy reappears as an adult in the sequel, and this time, as a secondary character. By this time, she has married a man named Edward and has two children: Jane and Danny. Wendy still tells her children stories about Peter Pan. However, when World War II hits, Edward leaves with the army, leaving Wendy alone with the children. Eventually, the war takes its toll on Jane, and she stops believing in her mother's stories. One day, Wendy reveals to Jane and Danny that they must be sent to the countryside for safety, and asks Jane to tell stories to Danny. An angry Jane ridicules Wendy's stories and their faith in them, in very much the same way as her grandfather did in the first movie. Wendy does not appear during the main plot of the story, as the main plot focuses more on Jane in Neverland. Wendy appears again at the end of the film, when Jane returns with Peter. While Jane is with Danny, Wendy is able to meet Peter again. Peter is distraught that she has grown up, but Wendy assures Peter that she hasn't changed. Wendy is last seen reuniting with Edward, who has returned home from the war. Songs Peter Pan *Your Mother and Mine Category:Singing Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Animated Heroines Category:Brunettes Category:Princesses Category:Spunky Kids Category:Child Nurturer Category:Redeemed Heroines Category:Former Princess Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Juvenile Heroines Category:Vera Segoh Category:Kathyrn Beaumont Category:Characters By Kathyrn Beaumont Category:Hynden Walch Category:Characters By Hynden Walch Category:British Heroines Category:English Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Another better classic heroine than Anna from Frozen Category:Girls Category:Tomboys